


Modern Mythology

by aliciatengu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bestiality, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciatengu/pseuds/aliciatengu





	1. Chapter 1

当Fenrir这头地狱的护卫头狼出现在纽约的时候，人们纷纷涌向了位于中央公园中心的众神庙。

为了感谢众神在二战时期给予的帮助，这座神庙在战争结束后由总统下令翻新。神庙里竖立着高约二十米的各个阶位的众神石像，他们分列左右，而在神庙大厅的尽头坐着这群神的统领——天空之神，雷神Thor。在这片土地上，也许并不是所有人都熟悉白宫里的部门构成，但没有人不知道这群现代之神。然而，在这座神庙中，几乎所有的高阶位的神都包含其中，却只少了一位——冥土之王，黑暗之神Loki。

没有人会向冥王祈祷，就连最嚣张的恶徒和寻死之人也不会向这位黑暗的主人祈求，人们都惧怕着脚下，土地深处的惩罚之地。自然，没有人会在众神庙中修建冥王的石像，没有祭品，就连谈论也被视为最恶毒的诅咒。

Fenrir粗壮的尾巴扫过高楼的时候就像扫过儿童搭建的积木塔一样，纽约的街道对于他庞大的身躯来说有些狭小，他抖了抖脖子，甩掉掉落到身上的混凝土碎屑和超级英雄们的攻击。就像过去一样，神和人中间夹着武艺超群的战士，只不过那个时候大多这些人是半神者，而到了现代，半神的确存在，但仅靠着智慧和训练成为战士中的佼佼者的人也不在少数，人们把这些人和半神一起称为超级英雄。

Clint Barton在箭筒里摸索着，当他发现普通的箭根本触及不到Fenrir厚重的皮毛下的躯体的时候，他决定使用具有爆破效果的箭头——箭头虽小，但却有着能击穿坦克的爆破力。

但他还没把箭抽出来，就被一旁的Natasha Romanova制止了，这个脸上有道旧伤疤的红发女人抱着臂摇了摇头，她和Barton正站在一处屋顶上，而Fenrir已经快要走出他们的火力范围了。

“你不会想伤到那头狼的。”Natasha告诉Barton。

Barton有些欲言又止。事实上，这头狼从早上出现开始，在一个小时里只是到处游荡，所经之处的街道都是些还没开始营业的商业街区，从未有试图向其他地区转移的迹象。

这很奇怪，似乎冥土之狼并没有什么恶意。

但这并不是放松警惕的理由，毕竟对方怎么看都不是能被归为善类的生物。

“相信我。”Natasha加重了语气，“你不会想让事情变得更糟的。”

在Barton犹豫的间隙，Fenrir已经走出了射程之外，他的视线在他的搭档和那头狼之间来回扫视，女人的眼神坚决，而他在最后选择放弃。

Tony Stark穿着他的高科技自制盔甲在天上转了一个圈，看到人们正忙着把一头被捆了四蹄的山羊往神庙里运。在祭祀的祭品选择上，他们和他们的祖宗没什么区别，而这些神也乐于接受这些。Tony看到过几次这些神在人间的样子，有时候他们穿着神族特有的那种盔甲，有时候他们看起来和普通人无异，也有时候他们会变成动物。

这是很难从人类所掌握的科学角度让人接受的生物特性之间的相互转变，他想，不光是外貌、体型、性别还是物种。

神都是天生的易形者和骗子，这句不知从哪看到过的疯狂言论突然出现在他的心里。

Fenrir蓝色的眼睛转了转，他驻足张望了一下，然后拐了一个弯向一个地方直直走去。

那头知道自己死期将至的羊无力地躺在地上划着蹄子，它的叫声被人群的声音淹没。人们聚集在神庙里面，这里没有祭司，他们自觉地在地上一排排跪下，口中念着祷词，虽内容稍有不同，但都在呼唤着同一个神。

突然，一只雄狮越过人群，它停在了羊的跟前，那个天空之神的石像脚下。在人们的惊叹中，只见它一口咬住了羊的喉咙，羊在它的脚下抽搐着，眼眸颤抖。然而，人们还来不及起身，这头雄狮便已经叼着猎物转头跑向了神庙的里侧。

有人开始欢呼。

 

地狱大多的地方都被岩石覆盖，没有什么平坦的路，除了经过地狱之门的那条被开凿出来的大道。平时Fenrir和他的狼群看守在地狱之门的入口处，而现在因为头狼不在，其他的狼比平时更显得警惕。Fenrir在这些黑色的，有着血红双眼的狼中是特殊的，他的皮毛呈灰色，比这些黑狼的也更加得柔软一些，蓝色的眼睛非常明亮清澈，看起来反倒不像是地狱的生物。

狮子叼着羊在经过地狱之门的时候瞥了那些看守中的黑狼一眼，象征性地他咧了咧嘴，露出刺穿羊喉咙的尖牙，然后大摇大摆地往地狱的深处走去。

重物被摔在地上发出沉重的声音，Thor站在由一块块巨石切割，抛光，拼接的宫殿大厅里，他没有看到这里主人的影子。

很多人觉得地狱是潮湿的，就像沼泽一样，肮脏黏糊，寄生着可怕的猛兽，只有死去的罪人能到达这里，而他们来了也就再也回不去了，所以地面上的居住者实际上并不知道地狱真正的样子。他们所有的文字和描述都来源于他们的想象和对前人的引用，那些天上的神似乎也懒得去纠正他们。然而，地狱里实际上也有着太阳和月亮，以及星空，只是与上面的世界不同的是，在这里它们永远是白色的，看起来毫无温度的白色，白天不会温热，夜晚也不会寒冷，有时候初来乍到的人会以为这里没有白天和夜晚的差别。地狱的确是黑色调的，黑色的岩石，黑色的泥土，黑色的树木，黑色的建筑，连大多数生物也是黑色的，但这里比起恐怖的国度，更像另一个全新的世界，空气很干燥，树木也会长出茂密的叶子，花会从草地的某个角落冒出来，动物并不会毫无缘由地攻击来到这里的灵魂，它们中有猛兽也有温和的食草动物，一切就和上面的世界一样，只是换了个颜色。

有错之人、伤害他人之人、向往死亡之人，倘若他们的罪恶并未在地面上的世界得到充分的审判，他们在死亡之后便会掉落进地狱。这里更像是一个熔炉，接纳这些灵魂，用刑法给予他们报应和赎罪的方式。而这些灵魂的罪恶在被压榨完后将会变为最初的形态，重新回到地面。

地狱是残酷的，但却是真实并且公平的。它从来不关心掉落者的姓名。Thor知道自己的弟弟，地狱的主人将这里管理得很好。事实上，他一直羡慕着Loki的能力，但他不能将这称赞对世人说出口，就像他不能向世人说出地狱的真实模样一样。因为他是天空之神，居于最高位的统领，但也是最为弱小的神。

——有一根无形的锁链拴住了他的脖子，将他放在了云端。

如果论神力，Thor的确是最强的，但神并不是靠着神力就能存活，至少对于大多数来说。

他们需要信仰，没有来自地上的信仰，他们的世界最终将会在遗忘中崩盘，而越居于顶端的神越是被这信仰束缚，Thor觉得有一把剑穿过了他的喉咙，让他不能言语；带着锯齿的夹子锁住了他的手脚让他不能自由得活动，他抛弃不了众神给予他的责任，却也放弃不了自己的弟弟，结果他只能趁着众人向他祈祷希望他能摆平地狱带来的恐惧的这会，跑来见自己的兄弟。

但也许有细心者会发现，Thor这几年越发地在人们面前不愿显出自己的真身，他常常变成一只狮子。有人赞扬过这头狮子的雄壮威严，但没人知道，Thor实际上在拒绝与他人接触。他总觉得自己也许哪一天就管不住自己，不顾失去人们的信仰带来的死亡，带着Loki站到众人面前，大声地称赞对方，甚至，说出爱语。

是的，他爱Loki，无论是亲情还是爱情，他爱着自己的弟弟，只是他察觉得太晚。

那时候还是Odin——Thor和Loki的父亲掌权的时代，就像是映衬近现代的人类数次革命一样，神族也在谋划着推翻Odin的统治。神拥有长久的寿命，而这也造成了他们王位更迭得异常缓慢，守旧陈腐于是成了那些谋权之神的借口，他们怂恿年轻的王子谋杀自己的父亲。Loki窥伺那个王座已经很久了，但没人知道，他有些期待事情的发生。Thor比Odin要好对付得多，那时候他甚至已经开始计算着要潜伏在作为新王的自己的哥哥身边多久，才能拿过王位。但可惜的事，他低估了众神的私欲，他们害怕Loki，害怕这个比起Thor来说难以控制的小王子，他们表面上虽嘲笑着Loki不似其他神的强壮，内心却在嫉妒着他的智慧，于是在Odin离去之后，关于世界的分配上，他们又怂恿年轻莽撞的大王子，将地狱给予了Loki。

这个原本活在天空中的神被送进了地底深处，就像他的哥哥被自己的职位困于天空一样，他的脚踝也被拴在了地狱的岩石之中，这倒不是有关于那些责任之类的陈词滥调，这是诅咒，众神给予他的诅咒。

不过有件事Loki是自由的，他再也不需要因为被信仰而活——因为有理智的人不会信仰死亡——而地狱的存在以及管理地狱的神的存在则都是必须的。

Thor扛着那只羊在Loki越发扩大的宫殿里到处找着自己的弟弟。

这里安静得厉害，位于山顶的宫殿下的地狱之城也没有那些受罪之人的嘶喊。

和上次来的时候又不一样了，Thor想道。

他听那些碎嘴的众神说过，似乎地狱的主人嫌叫嚷的亡灵过于吵闹，剥夺了他们开口的权利。

脚下的路越来越熟悉，Thor终于绕到了那条通往Loki寝室的道路。这条道很窄也很小，就像是故意隐藏起来一样，很容易就被忽视。

 

Fenrir在全速奔跑着，从纽约到华盛顿特区坐火车要大约四个小时，但Tony算了下，这头狼只用了不到一个小时。

他一开始并不知道这头狼要去哪，等对方的路线越来越明显的时候，他只有半个小时去通知白宫的人做好准备，但通讯器似乎故障了。

 

Thor在Loki寝室的地板上找到了他的弟弟。

Loki似乎刚洗过澡，浑身湿漉漉地窝在柔软舒适的长毛地毯上。

他的头发又长长了，Thor叹了口气。他默默地将那头死羊放在地毯外的地上，然后脱下自己的鞋子，他可不想把这地毯搞脏而惹Loki生气。

“为什么他们总是给你羊？”Thor面前的人头也不回地说道。Thor走进了看才发现Loki在摆弄着一个沙漏，白色的沙子清冷得就像地狱里日月的颜色。

“我不知道。”Thor坐了下来，一只手揽过Loki的腰，他把下巴放在了Loki的肩上，Loki脸上的水沾上了他的皮肤，有些舒缓了他一路奔波后的躁动。

“你要不喜欢就扔掉好了，这反正是给你的。”Thor说道。他在这几年也养成了一个习惯，他总是趁有机会的时候将献给自己的祭品带给Loki，因为他说Loki值得众神庙里的一个神位。

Loki一开始很不喜欢，这就像个施舍，他总是这么对自己说。但到后来，他也就懒得理了，和Thor争这个时间长了似乎倒显得他自己孩子气了起来。

“你让Fenrir上去做什么？”Thor贴着Loki的脖子给了他一个吻。

“散步。”Loki无所谓地耸了耸肩，“你不能总让你儿子憋在这里。”

在Loki被众神丢到地狱去的第一个年的年底，Thor和Loki上了床，他是知道Loki能够怀孕的，而他那时候也确实是抱着想让Loki怀上自己的子嗣的心态去和Loki做的，这就像是一个年轻的王在事态已经无法挽回的情况下，对那些将他和Loki推到风口浪尖上的神的报复，但王在成长中渐渐意识到了这种行为的幼稚，于是他最终将Fenrir留在了地狱，为了保护他的家庭。

Thor看到Loki将手中的沙漏放了下来，白色的沙子开始顺着中间的细口掉落。

“这是什么？”Thor不解地看着这个他从来没在Loki房里见到过的东西。

“一个礼物。”Loki发出了轻笑声，他的肩膀微微颤动着。

“Thor，你有见过我们之前的世界么？”接着，他又问，这次他转过身来，将Thor推倒在了厚实的地毯上，“我是说，在父亲之前的那个世界，在那些希腊众神死后，我们这些新神产生之前的那个短暂的世界？”

Thor摇了摇头。

Loki的手在他身上游走着，解开他衣服上的扣子。Thor在过去的数年间发现Loki开始变得对他有些温顺起来，一开始他这个因为众神的背叛而暴怒的弟弟在后来开始变得平静了下来，而后是Thor姗姗来迟的告白和那晚的床事，Thor觉得Loki就像接受了什么开始变得越发得温和，在情事上也不像开始那样不耐地用魔法将他们的衣服消去，而是开始真正享受了起来。但或许，众神因为将Loki成功打入地狱而沾沾自喜，而Thor则在这几百年中一直看着他的弟弟。

他心里的某一个角落知道他的弟弟从来都不可能是温顺的，这个有着细瘦外表的黑色神就像一只猎豹一样，隐藏着自己在等待着什么。

“Loki……”Thor在Loki啃咬上自己锁骨的时候，发出了一声呢喃。

他抬手将Loki抱了起来，急切地解开自己的衣服。说起来，他和Loki在某些事上就像转换了角色一样，在Loki越发沉稳的这些年，他倒是急切了起来。

想要占有Loki的想法变得越来越不满足于仅仅释放于这间并不算多大的寝室里，明明他才是活在天上的那个，到头来，却还没有一个地面上的普通人来得自由，这个想法在他的脑海里像盘绕纠缠的荆棘一样滋长。

他把Loki弄上床的时候有些粗暴，但Loki似乎也乐于Thor这般对他。

Thor将手附上Loki半勃的阴茎的同时咬上了他的乳尖，被众神遗弃的好处就是这里不会有人打扰，而Thor也可以毫不避讳地发出满足的喘息，在神域当他一个人的时候他只能靠自慰获得虚假的想象出来的满足，而在这里他将这些压抑一起倾倒而出，痛快地在Loki身上标记自己的痕迹。

啊，真是个懦夫！Thor痛恨着自己想道。

他舔舐上Loki的唇，直到咬出了血痕，他才附上舌头与之纠缠。Loki扭动了下身子，将腿分得更开，而Thor也配合着更加贴紧了对方的身体。

“哈啊……”呻吟从Loki的嘴边漏了出来，他灰绿色的眼睛泛着水光看着Thor，好像一眨就会有泪水从里面掉下来一样，Thor亲吻着他的眼睑，将炙热的鼻息喷洒在Loki身上的同时，沉着腰将自己硬挺的阴茎挤进了Loki并未做过扩张的后穴。

Loki在瞬间就呜咽了起来，他的喉咙上下吞咽着，发出的尽是气音和破碎的音调，他说不出一句完整的话来，只能用力得抓紧自己兄弟粗壮的臂膀，甚至野兽的利爪开始刺入肉体，但Thor不同于普通人身上的浓厚的血腥味无疑是这场情事中的催情剂。

Thor等着Loki适应的同时开始舔起对方的下巴和颈侧，Loki浑身哆嗦了一下，他分明感受到了猫科动物舌头上特有的倒刺，接着像是证明他的猜想一般，一个尖锐有力的东西擦过了他的动脉。

是狮子的牙齿。

Thor只有在想让他怀孕的那次表现得最温柔，而最近这几次，Thor越发地开始用野兽的那面挑逗他。Loki倒不是厌恶，神和人的身体构造本来就不一样，心里的适应性也更加得宽泛，但这次似乎并不是和自己的兄长玩些带有野性情趣的游戏的时候。Loki强迫自己转动了下头部，他没忘了自己摆在地上的那个沙漏。

“嗯……嗯哈……Th……Th……or……”Loki努力让自己顺着气，“抱……抱……抱我起来……”

Loki的声音不稳得就像压在喉咙里的哼哼一样，而Thor显然是听到了这微小的声音，他一把拉起Loki的时候，Loki因为体内的阴茎位置微微改变而不受控制地绞紧了自己的后穴。

 

Fenrir在抵达白宫的时候看到了戒备森严的特工和保镖，还有各种重火力的武器瞄准着他。他停了下来，踩着脚步绕了个半圈。

“滚回你的地狱去！”一个粗壮的声音像是炮弹一般砸到他的脚下。

一个半神，Fenrir低头看了看。

 

“Thor！”Loki拍着背尖叫着试图让Thor停下下身疯狂的顶撞。

但Thor明显露出了愠色，他露出尖牙企图重新咬上Loki的嘴。

“等……唔！”Loki不得不艰难地用了一个魔法加大了力量揪着Thor的头发将两人拉了开来，“先……回答我一个问题！”

他语速很快但是厉色。

Thor从喉咙里发出了一声属于狮子的咕噜，这让Loki微微蠕动了下喉咙。

“Thor……”Thor的阴茎还在他身体里力道十足地挺动着，速度虽然慢了很多，但Loki感觉那坚持不了多久，于是他迫使自己赶快让这事完成，趁着Thor没功夫思考的时候。

“Thor，你想对那些众神复仇么？”他这么问道，“对于那些使你杀死你父亲，使你和你弟弟分离的众神，你想杀了他们么？”

Loki红润的唇流着血，血在唇边很快地凝固了，就像一个诱饵一样迫使Thor伸出舌头舔了上去。

“做你想做的。” Loki听到Thor沙哑的声音擦过自己的唇边，直直地就像一声响雷砸在了自己的耳边。

沙漏中最后一粒沙子落了下来，无声地敲击着Loki的心脏。

 

Fenrir的脚踩住了半神的腰腹，他低头将这个自不量力之人的头连同着脖子咬了下来。

血从破碎的肉体里一股脑地喷洒了出来，将灰色的柏油马路染成了黑红色，而天空此时也暗了下来，太阳的光芒变成了清冷的白色。

人们惴惴不安，有的人甚至扑通一声跪了下来。

Fenrir甩了甩脖子，调转方向离开了。

 

“Thor，你知道么，我们都是从黑暗中诞生的生物，动物从母亲的子宫中或是卵或是蛋中诞生，种子从泥土中发芽，而我们为何不能也一样是从黑暗中出生的呢？”

“那些天空上的神终于要掉到原本就属于他们的黑暗之中了啊，Thor。”

 

“Thor，世界开始翻转了。”


	2. Chapter 2

强烈的阳光从由铁架和蓝绿色的琉璃构成的窗户外面照了进来，色彩斑斓得就像沐浴在精致的朝圣的殿堂。Thor眨了眨眼睛，他记得他应该正在Loki的房间里才对。但这也的确是Loki的房间，黑色的岩石被切割成巨大的方块然后拼接而成的房间，由魔法和半透明的兽骨做成的吊灯依然吊在他的头顶，他坐在床沿上，脚下的触感依然是昨日那个毛皮地毯的舒适，但阳光，为什么会有阳光从窗户透了进来，那么强烈，就如同地面上的世界。

啊，对了，Thor想起来Loki对他说过的那句话。

_世界翻转了。_

“弟弟，你做了什么？“他转头看向正在衣柜里翻箱倒柜的Loki。

对方白皙的身体在阳光下有些晃眼，他已经好久没有在太阳下见过Loki了，在这分不清白天和黑夜的地狱里，一切仿佛都蒙上了一层稀薄的灰雾，而Loki的房间又是由兽油和火焰点亮的，昏黄、闭塞，好像一座小小的孤堡。

又或者说，一个牢笼。

Loki因为众神的诅咒除了地狱哪也不能去，而这么认真挑选衣物的Loki，Thor也是三百多年没有见过了。他为Thor找来了一个面具和一个斗篷，在把它们一股脑地扔到床上后，他开始跪在床上为Thor梳理头发。

慢条斯理得仿佛理所应当。

好像这个世界并没有发生什么变化。

“Thor，你觉得人喜欢神哪点呢？”Loki放下梳子，然后挑起Thor耳边的一撮头发，将他们分成了三股，开始编起一个细小的辫子。

“是因为拥有常人无法匹敌的能力，还是因为保佑人的安生呢？可是神也会下地抢走别人的妻子，或者强迫美丽的女性，再或者将诅咒和灾难落入人的身上，让其成为令他人畏怯和憎恨的怪物啊。所以，人到底喜欢神哪点呢？”

“可是你依然在为那个王位做着打算不是么？成为他们的王，即使将被他们所束缚。”Thor别过手去握了握Loki的手。

“不，我亲爱的哥哥，”Loki有些惊讶。Thor是知道他过去窥伺过王位的事情还是只是单纯地推断呢？他想，可是这些都不重要了，他继续手中的活，然后朝枕头那探过身子，从枕下摸索出Thor的辫绳来，“我已经不想要天上的那个虚假的王位了。我已经是一个王了，不是么，Thor，一个管理着人死后的未来的王。”

“那么你想要什么？” Thor不解地偏过头去。

Loki放下编好的一个辫子，移动着身体跪在Thor的身后，开始拢过两旁的头发扎成一束。Thor看不到Loki，只能看到对方铺散在床上的衣摆。

然后他听到Loki发出了笑声，感到灵巧的手指在他的发丝间穿梭着，轻缓着抚过头皮的动作小心、仔细，Thor微眯着眼睛听到身后的人说道：“我的哥哥，你依然会是天空的主人，受人敬佩的雷神，世界的主人。而我，你的弟弟，你的爱人，你忠心的篡位者，” Loki将一个金绿色的小宝石拴在了绑好的辫绳上，然后亲吻了一下Thor的头顶，“将成为你的王。”

Thor转过身来的时候，表情已经在反复中变得有些无奈。

可他还能说什么呢，自己不过是谋权者的协助者罢了。

“神活在人的愿望中，Thor，人们惧怕我，那么就让他们保持这份惧怕吧，没人能够束缚我，我也不会被任何人束缚。保持你的光辉吧，Thor，我们都知道你属于那份光芒，我嫉妒你兄弟，但是相信我，我爱你。

“而你问我做了什么，我亲爱的哥哥，既然我不能离开这地狱的话，我想，为什么我不能将天空变成地狱呢？

“哦，我的兄弟，趁我们出发前给我一个吻吧。父亲的亡灵在看着呢。”

 

最开始的时候，是太阳神的马车从天上掉了下来，就像一个陨落的火团，轮子和残片飞了出来，接着是那些马。

人们纷纷涌上街头，他们不知道发生了什么，这是他们从来没有见到过的景象。

白色的太阳置于暗色的天空中，阳光再也无法散布在地上的每一个角落，它连仅仅照射到地面都似乎无法做到。空气中无风，路灯一个接一个地闪烁了两下打开了，马路上传来碰撞的声音和惊恐的喊叫，狗在对着空中狂躁地乱吠着。

白宫内部乱作一团，人群到处穿梭着，忙碌地接听或者播出电话，但他们却不知道自己到底为了什么而忙碌。

一只巨龙从白宫外的草坪底爬了出来，它带刺的尾巴横扫过停在那的直升机和装甲车，将他们变成了翻滚着的爆炸火球。

“开火！”

随着将军的指令，坦克的炮火齐齐朝巨龙射了过去。炮弹在龙的身躯上炸开，蹦出喷薄着火云的黑色硝烟。将军在屏幕前抓着话筒紧张地咽了一口口水，他紧盯着屏幕的中心，四周鸦雀无声，所有人都屏住了呼吸，电脑上的输入框无声地闪烁着。

等待了十几秒后，将军终于松了松已经发出冷汗的手，然而就在他的手指微微离开话筒的一刹那，突然只听一声轰鸣，巨龙的咆哮划过整个武装地区，那声音像是直接穿透了屏幕，刺穿了整个指挥室一样，电脑屏幕在巨龙的怒吼中被震个粉碎。

没有人再能够听见声音。

他们看见的只有巨龙铠甲一般的身躯在消散的烟雾中变得通红，仿佛是在燃烧一般。巨龙的头从中间撕裂开来，血哗啦啦地溅到地上，然而，新的血管，肌肉，骨骼又在断裂的伤口处重新生长，巨龙的翅膀扇起滚烫的烈风，坦克的炮弹管就像是泥土一样，软软地瘫了下来，接着是措手不及的爆炸。

巨龙甩动着脖子，这次，双头的龙从嘴里吐出嘶鸣的烈焰。


	3. Chapter 3

巩固一个王位需要两样东西——家族和忠臣。

而要破坏一个王位，有时候从这两样东西里面的一样下手就好了。

 

Loki坐在铁树林深处的一条小溪旁，他抚摸着Fenrir灰色舒适的皮毛，露出了安抚性的笑容。他呼吸着久违的地面上的空气，闻到了湿润的土壤和植被的味道。这密林经过了三百年的时间除了树木变得更加高大外，似乎和Loki记忆中的没有太大区别，Fenrir的蓝眼睛在密不透光的树林深处更加明亮了起来，即使他的体格变得比之前要小上很多，但他还是巨大的，他低下身子用鼻尖轻触了下Loki的腰，得到了一个大力的揉搓。

Fenrir知道Loki现在实际上并不好过，即使Loki现在披着一件厚重的施加过魔法的斗篷，但对于Fenrir这头狼来说那也遮掩不了多少味道，在那个外衣下涌上来的是他所知道的他的那个金发父亲的味道和新鲜的性交后的，混着血和精液还有如同被标记的领地的浓烈。

Fenrir谈不上对自己的父亲喜欢与否，他从出生开始就没见到过他那高高在上的父亲几次，而每次他的父亲出现在地狱的时间都不会很长，有时候连半天都不到对方就得匆匆回去。他在漫长的成长中渐渐了解到了在他之前的属于过去的那些事情，但他并不同情他那金发的父亲，只是Loki，他的亲生母亲亦或是父亲，似乎对那个金发的神祇有着让他无法理解的一些情绪，这让他感到困惑。

对于Fenrir来说，他的身边没有兄弟姐妹与之一同成长，从小他就待在Loki的身边，而等他有了足够的力量的时候，他的身边开始渐渐聚拢了一匹他的同类，但是，没有哪一个同类可以和他成为像他的两个父亲那样的兄弟。Fenrir不明白自己的生父是如何在被哥哥和众神背叛后还能与之结合，甚至这些年两人的行径越发地有些不加控制起来。即使Loki每每用魔法掩盖了自己和Thor的气味，但Fenrir闻得到，他从一开始就闻得到，那些在他们以为的无人之地的角落里交合的气味穿过杂密的树木，交错的石砖缝隙，循着空气中微动的风钻进了他的鼻子，最初的味道更像是试探和询问，而后来开始变得浓烈与沉溺，最近的这些年则是狂躁和掠夺。金发神祇的味道在不知什么时候成了气味中的主角，对外散发着警告的意味。

Fenrir看到过，那个金发的属于光明的神祇变成一头完全的狮子将自己的生父压在山谷间的某片空地上的样子。那个时候，他差点以为这个神会吃了Loki，狮子的獠牙是真真切切咬进了肩胛骨中，而狮子那红色的，布满排排倒刺的阴茎正在Loki的身体里疯狂地抽动。疼痛扭曲了Loki的脸，他的身体因为坚硬的石块的刮擦磕碰已经布满了青紫，而血则顺着颈窝滴落到了身下黑色的岩石上后，再被胡乱寻找着支撑的手掌抹开变成凌乱的刮痕。Loki最终是注意到了躲在远处的灰色头狼，但是他却不允许对方的靠近。可是Fenrir被怒气搅乱了神智，他并没有听从父亲的劝阻，在猛然跃过巨石后，他扑向了那头狮子。

缠打在一起的两只猛兽就像是要将对手撕碎一般用利齿和爪子拉扯下皮肉，即使狮子的体格要小上很多，但那丝毫不能让巨狼占上优势，金发神的力量最终让Fenrir无法比拟，他在被狮子猛地咬碎了一条腿的肌腱后轰然倒地。

狮子响彻山谷的咆哮声让他不禁呜咽了一声，而这时他听到了一声清冷的呼唤。

“Thor。”

他看到自己的生父将身体裹在红色的披风里靠在不远处的岩石上打量着他们。

“Fenrir，听话，过来这里。”Loki这么说道的同时伸出了那被鲜血浸透的手臂。

Fenrir的岁数在神中算得上年幼，他完全不能理解父亲眼中的平静，他只是本能地掀开愣神的金发神一瘸一拐地走到父亲身边。Fenrir发出了一声小小的几不可闻的呜声，委屈地舔着自己受伤的脚。当Loki的手触上Fenrir流血的前爪的时候，他轻吟出治疗的咒语，就像抹去污渍一样，Loki的手抚过狰狞的伤口，血不再流淌，新生的组织和肌肉以及皮肤毛发重新覆盖在原本深可见骨的裂口上。Fenrir眨了眨眼睛，抬起原本受伤的腿，舔掉了剩下的血迹。

“好了，我的孩子。”他看见Loki又伸出手来拉下自己的头，抚摸着自己的颈部，按摩着顺过每一处因战斗而杂乱的皮毛，“回到你的岗位上去，不用担心我。”

可是他的父亲身上的伤痕依然未消去，肩膀上的那道咬痕扎着Fenrir的眼，血腥味依然让他感到不安。可Loki只是安抚着他，一遍遍地顺着他脖颈的毛发。

终于巨狼又发出了一声小小的呜声，悻悻地退出Loki的触摸范围，然后转了个圈，才调转方向往地狱之门的方向走去。

Fenrir偷偷转过脑袋望向自己的父亲的时候，看到了已经变回平时样子的金发神仿佛才回过神来般露出的懊悔和心疼的表情，而他的父亲，在披风下舒展着身体，舔过了自己指尖久未干涸的血液，露出了戏谑和得意的神情。

Fenrir搞不懂自己的两个父亲到底在想什么，而当那个金发神来找他道歉示好的时候，他也没有想要和解的意思。他担心自己的父亲，可当他再提起这件事的时候，他只得到了自己父亲的一个模棱两可的笑容和模糊不清的答案。Fenrir知道自己的父亲是狡猾并且精于算计的，但他不曾想过连欢爱之事自己的父亲都会拿来玩弄一番。这件事在后来过了很久是终于在他那个天上的父亲的努力下结束的，但论起原因则是因为他那个每每表现出看好戏态度的父亲的视线实在过于逼人，到最后让Fenrir开始怀疑自己是否也从一开始就被算计了进什么里面。

 

铁树林里面像个迷宫，这里是预言者的栖所。

而Loki则在等待着一个特殊的客人——战神，Tyr。

巨狼又轻轻蹭了蹭Loki的腰，那里正有些酸疼。Loki在暖烘烘的依偎下呼出一声舒适的叹息。

他看出巨狼在想什么，但他从来没打算解释清楚那些东西。

无论是Thor，还是Fenrir的存在都是必须的，他想。

他在雷神的统治根基尚且脆弱的时候接受了年轻的王的追求，并与之交欢，是他让两人的关系变得一发不可收拾起来。他在那个时候用家庭这一手段入侵了Thor的天空，在将Thor拉下地狱的时候，他在众神之间隐藏了一个漏洞。只要利用Thor，影响Thor在天空之上的决定，他便可以即使身在地狱也能毁灭天空上的蝼蚁，那时候Loki是这么想着的。

只是他在这三百年间，到最后从没这么做过，或者说，从没做到极致过。

在他面前摆着一个选择，如果单纯毁灭了众神的话，在天空崩塌之后，他的哥哥或许也将失去人的信任，而浸于毁灭。他无数次降下过灾难，无论给人间还是天空，但从来他没敢真的去毁了他的哥哥，结果，每次最后总变成两人在地狱之中尽情交合的结局。

就好像已经将灾祸当成一个邀请一样，Loki有些自暴自弃，但毫无办法。

他建立一个家庭，本想用来困住雷神，到头来却将自己也困在里面。

而Thor甚至开始想要第二个孩子。

 

但是，机会总是悄然而至的。

Thor问过Loki那个颠覆世界的沙漏到底是什么。

Loki说，那是一个礼物，来自巨人的礼物。

在他们这些新神诞生之初，有着原始的巨人Ymir和最初的神Buri。而当Buri的孙子，Odin和他的兄弟们杀死了Ymir后，Ymir的血淹没了所有的冰霜巨人，但唯有一个带着他的家庭逃脱了出来——霜巨人Bergelmir。Bergelmir的子嗣和Odin代表的神之间的战争在那以后便开始了。只是霜巨人一直被神的力量所压制，他们未曾赢过。但事情并不是绝对的，Loki说，从Odin开始拿Ymir的身体构建新的世界的时候，他们就注定迎来一场灾难。

“他用Ymir的肉体构建土地，将染血的汗水注成了海洋，悬崖来自于巨人的骨，他的头发变成了树，头骨支撑起了天空，大脑成了四散的云，而睫毛构成了人所处世界的保护性的围墙。”Loki在Thor的吻中回应着，然后他又说道，“那么剩下的部位呢？我亲爱的哥哥，当这个世界被Ymir的身躯侵染的时候，剩下的那些部分去了哪里呢？”

Thor突然明白了什么，他惊讶地退开了Loki的亲吻。

“是那个沙漏？！”

“某种程度上。”Loki跪在床上，他看了一眼自己系在Thor辫绳上的装饰，说道：“Ymir的身躯在将近千年间已经和这个世界原本的样子融为了一体，可以说他就是这个世界本身，而那些霜巨人则用剩下的那些部位悄悄做了一个陀螺，当它开始转动的时候，它与世界的相反运动方向将改变世界原本的空间秩序。然后，他们给了我这个启动陀螺的沙漏……”

“等下！”Thor一把抓住了Loki的臂膀，将他扯向了自己，他的声音里明显的怒气让阳光明媚的天空暗淡了下来，“Loki！你和那些巨人联手了么？！”

Loki沉默地看着Thor，看着那双眼睛饱含着震惊和躁动。而就在Thor等不下去想要逼迫Loki开口说话的时候，Loki毫无征兆地挑起了一边的眉毛，然后又翻了一个白眼，仿佛不敢相信一般在Thor呆愣的表情中拍掉了抓着自己的那双手。

“我是神，我亲爱的哥哥。你觉得我会让别人来染指我的天空么？”Loki整了整自己被抓皱的衣服，然后换了姿势，坐到了Thor身边，“他们需要我的力量来帮助他们完成侵略，而我的确接受了他们的这个特别的礼物，因为这对我来说是个机会，但Thor，然后呢？他们可没说之后的事情……”

但显然Thor还没从震怒之中回过神来，他的大脑还发着热，差点以为再一次被背叛的错愕让他措手不及。于是，Loki眨了眨眼睛，跨坐到了雷神的身上，他的手探到Thor的脑后，玩弄着那个小小的装饰。

雷神置于两侧的双手犹豫着还是抓上了Loki的腰，这让Loki轻笑了出来。

“他们只是辅助品，Thor。我们可以让那位力量仅次于你的神替我们去处理这些恼人的入侵者，如果他战死，那将削弱诸神的力量，如果他没能死成，那么也可以，不过在我身处天空之中杀死其余那些神的时候，他也没有精力脱离战事来干扰我的计划。”

“你在打算什么，Loki？Tyr他是勇气之神，他的英勇不应使他遭受背叛。”Thor的表情越发得凝重了起来，窗外开始飘起了雨点。

“你还是这么善良，哥哥。”Loki吻了吻Thor有些干燥的嘴唇，说道：“但是我只在乎如何在保证你依然是世界之主的情况下得到我想要的。

“地面上正有头巨龙等着你平息，你的人民在期待着你的拯救。

“而我将会去引诱那个Tyr，Thor，让他独自陷入冰霜巨人的围攻之中，他就算战胜了那些巨人，拯救世界的责任依然会是你的，因为只有你我知道这个世界翻转的秘密。

“不过，在地上的时候等等我，Thor。我将与你一同毁灭冰霜巨人的阴谋，而对于诸神和人来说，我无论如何依然是那个给世界带来灭顶灾难的罪魁祸首之一，我的罪恶将被诸神审判，而关押我的牢笼将成为我回到天空之上的第一步。

“我期待着，Thor。

“只要，你不会再背叛我。”


	4. Chapter 4

双头的巨龙盘旋在白宫的上方，Thor出现的时候带起雷电。

有人开始嚎啕大哭。

 

“Tyr，好久不见。”地狱之神看见这位英雄的时候略微弯腰行了一个礼，他的狼坐在一旁。

Tyr神色匆匆，他甚至没来得及穿戴好自己的战甲，踏在这黑色的密林中犹如陷入囊袋。他往前大踏一步，这才看清隐在黑暗之中的地狱主宰的身形。

“Loki，这一切果然是你捣得鬼！”他的拳头坚硬如石，吼声如同火山喷发，他带起烈风，披风在他身后飞扬如同巨鹰展开双翅。

然而狡猾的Loki再次将自己隐去，他退于黑暗。狼与他一起，唯有那蓝色的眼睛在空中射出骇人的光芒。

“Tyr，Tyr，地狱给人间降下灾难早已不是第一次，我是你们所赐予、期望的恶之神，这么做只是在履行我的责任好让我更符合你们心中的形象，你又为何要发出怒火？”Loki的声音漂浮在他的周围，随着冰冷的寒风缓缓吹进他的耳朵里。

“Thor继位之时我并不在场，众神命你执掌地狱确实是其中有险恶之徒故意为之，他们已经在世界之主的怒火中得到应有的惩罚，是我亲自将他们流放。”

“那不过是些愚蠢之徒，Tyr，你的眼睛永远看不进黑暗，众神的心思你永远猜不透，所以你才会被派来和我对决，作为他们的挡箭牌。”

“你这是在为你的恶行狡辩吗，Loki！制造出那些假想中的敌人，好为你这恐怖的行径辩解！”

“Tyr，你还是老样子。”Loki在他的身后出现，金色的装饰在和密林的黑暗融为一体的黑色长袍的上面发着微光，而那双灰绿色的眼睛此时如同正露着惋惜。

“你和Thor是结交的好兄弟，你的力量和智慧以及威望都使你在神域中获得高位，所有人称呼你为勇气的象征，你的功绩不可数，但为什么你不低头看看呢？”他伸出手，探进几乎包裹住Tyr全身的披风中。

Tyr看着Loki，他突然想开始退后，但那样正让他那空空荡荡的袖子露了出来。

Loki的拇指摩擦着袖口，他端详着那上面精致的花纹，说道：“Tyr，你的这只手呢？你还记得它在哪吗？”

“你是个小人，Loki。”

“但你不得不陷入我狡猾的话语。”他松开手，在Tyr和自己之间留出一段距离，说道，“让我来帮助你回忆起一些事情吧，勇气之神。在我的儿子，被称为Fenrir的这头地狱的守门人的巨狼刚诞生不久的时候，众神恐惧这头怪物的力量，他们带来锁链，借口说要测试他的力量。所有的锁链都无法束缚住他，唯有一根，由矮人用猫的踏步之声、女人的胡子、山的底端、熊的肌腱、鱼的呼吸和鸟的唾液打造。他们欺骗Fenrir，称如果巨狼无法挣脱禁锢，他们就再也没有惧怕他的理由，他们会让巨狼从束缚中解放。然而，我的孩子很警惕，他向众神要求一个保证。这时你出现了，Tyr。你将你的右手放进巨狼之口，做为担保，多么值得赞扬啊。但是然后呢？你还记得后来的事情吗？哦，你当然记得，众神违背了他们的誓言，他们锁住了巨狼，放声大笑，但你，你却不仅失去了这只手，甚至还有人因为你这仅有一只手的恐怖形象认为你再也无法带来和平的象征。”

“我会杀了你，Loki！”

“但在那之前，你不想做点什么吗？”与此同时，灰色的狼悄声上前。

Tyr猛地回头瞪大了眼睛，但他的拳头甚至没来得及举起。他愕然地站在原地，他的双肩颤抖，眼神里透出的凶狠似乎要将巨狼击碎。

“被人称赞的英雄不再光鲜，那么就让我这个同样被人唾弃的神给予你一样礼物吧。”

在Tyr面前，Fenrir叼着那只手。偶有光芒流过他们身边，Loki灰绿色的眼睛此刻在Tyr的身后散发着异样的光彩。

 

“Thor！看那！是那个Thor！我们的英雄！”

当Thor仅用一击就将巨龙打翻在地的时候，人群开始欢呼。

巨龙摇晃着脑袋站了起来，他的两只头颅笨拙地撞在一起，又因此相互撕咬。

巨龙的翅膀一只扇动想要腾空，一只则如同失去了骨骼一般瘫软在身侧。

“Thor！Thor！”

天空之神再发动一击，他投下风暴，直指巨龙之首。

“杀了它！杀了那个怪物！”

人群在呼喊！

巨龙的头颅被丢弃在人们的眼前，血像是河流一般蔓延，浸透土壤，几乎要将这片土地淹没。它的四肢打颤，摔倒在地；它的尾巴抽搐般地甩动，所到之处伴随着哀鸣惊起爆炸，撕毁房屋。

终于它不再动弹，倒在地上在汩汩往外冒的鲜血中化为一滩烂泥似的腐肉。腐肉融化，沉进土壤之中，彻底消失，唯有令人作呕的血腥味依旧漂浮在空中，侵入人们的皮肤，刺进他们的头脑。

天空之神的胜利轻而易举，就如同往日一般。

但表面之下，他看见巨龙在地下走回地狱。


	5. Chapter 5

Thor再次给Loki带来了几头羊，那是人们为了庆祝胜利而献祭给他的。即使太阳依旧那么惨淡，但人们的喜悦已经开始萌发，似乎灾难再也无法困扰他们。

“Loki？Loki！”Thor比从前更急迫地寻找着他弟弟的身影，但此时Loki已不再受地狱的束缚，而他一时竟不知该往哪走。

“我在这。”

但索性寻找要不了多久，他的弟弟就带着他的子嗣从他身旁的阴影中走出。

“你见到Tyr了？”Thor把羊放到地上，他找了块突出地面的岩石坐了下来，Loki为他准备的能够包裹全身的宽大斗篷松散开来一角，露出了腰间别挂着的一副面具，这也是Loki之前为他所准备的。

Loki在Thor身边徘徊了一会，寻找了一个舒服的地方也跟着坐了下来。狼蹲在离他们不远处，有些紧张得扒弄了两下前爪下的泥土，他的体型巨大，所以很难不去注意他这一小动作。Thor看了他一眼，但却因此得到狼从鼻孔发出的一声哼气声。

“我以为你会晚点才能脱身。我能听到人和神给你举办的庆功宴的喧闹声要把大地震裂，你们用火把和灯泡弄得空气像是要爆炸一样炽热。”而就在这时，从他耳边传来Loki的声音，Thor猛地转过头来，看到对方正用手掌托着自己的下巴，歪着头看着他，一副有些好笑的样子，Loki的手指在不经意间弹奏几下，说道，“但在我看来，这就像是森林里用来吓唬野兽的火堆，给自己寻求个心理安慰。”

“Tyr怎么样了？”Thor眨了眨眼睛，这才彻底回过神来，他拉过Loki的后颈问道。即使双头的巨龙只是地狱之神的一次骗局，但Thor投下的风暴却依然真实。他的血液因为战斗而升腾起来，这会其实还没变得平缓。他的话语中依然带着让人感到发麻的滋滋作响的雷电，他的胸膛起伏依然有些急促，呼吸里好像打着呼噜。

“我见到他了。”Loki不打算在这时招惹Thor，于是他顺着天空之神的意思说出实话。但他顿了顿，又像是要给对方一点屏息的时间，说道：“他确实是位伟大的战士，不愧是你交好的兄弟，Thor，他拒绝了我的好意。”

这句话里有着再明显不过的讽刺，但此时Thor没法将注意力集中在那上面，他惊道：“你失败了？”但说出这句话又好像他是在期待Loki成功一样，这并不是他全然的真心。

“不，他正如我所希望的那样踏上毁灭巨人的征途。”Loki从Thor的手中扯了出来，他看到眼前晃过Thor脑后他扎上的那颗金绿色的宝石，想了想说道，“引诱他其实很简单。他的那只被Fenrir咬断的手不仅让他看到了众神那毫无信用的嘴脸，看见了自己被众神牺牲也无所谓的事实，也开始让他失去了一部分爱戴他的信徒，失去信仰即代表走向毁灭不是吗？但Thor，他被称为勇气之神，他的勇气让他在面对我挑起他的伤疤并给予他好处的时候依然以我为敌。”

“但，”Loki话锋一转，继续说道，“也正因为他被称为勇气之神，所以他一定会奋不顾身地前进，这是他最突出的品质。而当他拒绝了我的好处的时候，他依然站在了我的对立面的时候，当他认定了我是这场灾难的主谋的时候，他一定会想办法阻止我，想办法击溃我。他必须这么做，甚至愿望要比其他的众神都要强烈……”

突然Loki闭上嘴，他开始因为想到什么而露出一副失望的表情，他说道：“知道吗，他和你其实很像，都是那么不愿去和曾经伤害过你们的众神较量。”

Thor的手开始握成拳，但Loki却在他能这么做之前按住了他的手。Loki的手滑进他的手心里，手指插进他的指尖，他们手掌相贴，Loki让这一动作不留一丝缝隙。

“我看了你们几百年了，你们在战场时面对敌人总是喜欢冲在最前面，可当你们的敌人变成自己的族人的时候，你们却退怯了。三百年了，Thor，我十分惊讶你在三百年间居然无所作为，任由你的敌人在你面前来回。我知道你曾经流放过一些家伙，但然后呢，你为什么停止你的行为，你明明知道仍然有漏网之鱼等着你降下惩罚。”

Thor盯着Loki抓着他的手，他让犬齿擦过自己的嘴唇，在Loki面前他无法隐瞒，于是他说道：“我那时不知道到底有哪些家伙参与了世界分配的那场阴谋。在我还年轻的时候，曾想通过让你诞下我们的孩子作为对众神的报复，因为那时候我第一次知道我是个只会挥舞拳头，击碎别人肉体的无能者，我只能查出那些浮在表面的恶人，而这却恰好像是给那些藏在深处的家伙提供了一个笑料。当我意识到这点的时候，我唯一能做的结果只是跑到你的身边。”

“但你知道我一定能查出那些幕后者，为什么不告诉我你的意图？”Loki看了看Thor正紧抓着他的手，问道。

“那时候Fenrir刚刚诞生不久。直到当上父亲，我才发现我不想要战争，Loki。”Thor拉过Loki的手凑到嘴边，他重重地亲吻了Loki的手背，电流钻进了Loki的皮肤下，顺着血管穿过他的心脏，他听道Thor说道：“孩子的诞生确实如同人所说的那样能够改变一个人的性情，甚至是神。我们的父亲就是在你我接连诞生之后才停止向巨人的征战，这是Freyja告诉我的。而我则开始担心战争对Fenrir和你的伤害，我开始想要保护你们，至少能等到Fenrir能够保护自己。所以我想暂时把你们留在那些神不会来到的地方。那是我那时的想法。”

“短短一瞬。”Loki的眼珠转了转，他说道，“结果转眼过了三百年。”

“不。”Thor显得愠怒，这让Loki抬了抬眉毛。他说道：“我想要他们付出代价的！在Fenrir成年的时候我就想和你提起的！”

“为什么不做呢？”

“因为——”

“因为你的形象已然变成和地狱的恶之神对立的光明之神了吗？”

“神活在人的愿望中，你曾经说过这句话，Loki。”

“是的，我说过，换言之，神的命运决定在人的手中。所以你惧怕和我联手，因此失去信仰从而毁灭？”

“不。”

“那是什么？”

“我惧怕因此失去你们。”

“你变成了一个好父亲、一个好丈夫。”Loki将手抽了出来，他说道，“但是，也变成了一个糟糕的谎言者。”

“我没有欺骗你。”

“是的，但Thor，你从什么时候开始为这种事而掩藏起自己的本性了？你的獠牙越来越钝，而那只狮子的獠牙却越来越锋利，扎入我的身体的时候我甚至产生过它会把我撕碎的错觉。”

Loki站了起来，他的身形在黑暗中变化，脸上骨骼的棱角开始柔和，头发变长变卷，胸部突出，腰显得更细。那是一副女性的样子，Thor偶尔在和Loki交欢时，在对方兴致高涨，做出恶作剧的时候看见过。

“知道吗，我喜欢那只狮子胜过你。虽然我曾经在被推下深渊之前嫉妒过那只狮子的智慧明明逊于我，我却要忍耐，直到等到推翻他的机会，但我也喜欢那只狮子身为王子的傲气和自信，他在大多数时候并不温柔，甚至粗鲁，但他的傲气让他的这种劣性变得有那么些不同。

“Thor，如果我不曾想过王位的话，那么那只狮子会是个不错的王。

“我多么希望能看到你再次放开来做你心中想做的事情，即使那是一场战争，一场注定要牺牲掉一些无辜者的杀戮。你是天空之主，不是什么人类的仆从，你无需担心，如果你真的名为世界之主、天空之神，你便能改变因果，改变命运，即使被焚烧也注定重生。”

“太阳神的马车从天空掉下来的时候你在拍手叫好。”

“是的，我以我的兄弟，Baldr的重伤为开场，那个可怜的孩子也许连再次登台的机会都不会有。”

“你让Tyr去送死。”

“是的。我说过他和你一样不愿和众神对立。你我都知道，他从来都是最以身为神族为荣的那一个，他的勇气正来源于此。所以，我知道，他不会接受我的好意，所以我知道，他多么想重新在神族中获得地位，弥补那些他因为失去人的信仰而在神的排位中从高位跌落谷底的落差，但裂缝也在那，神从未去补上。所以我在他拒绝我的好意后假装愤怒且狼狈地离开，然后我变成了铁树林里的一个女巫，那里都是预言者，神和人都信她们的话，接着我告诉他，Loki正在邀请神域之外的巨人前来参战。Tyr会去阻止，但他不会去找其他的众神帮忙的，因为他要那完美的功绩，更何况，这已经变成了一场他自己与自己的对决。你知道吗，他虽以我为敌，但当他看到我给予他的好意，那只他的断手的时候他的目光依然闪烁，而这短短一瞬的犹豫不仅让他更加厌恶我，也开始让他痛恨自己，因为他背叛了他的恋人——他爱慕的荣光。”

“下一个你打算对付谁？”

“你看起来变得伤心，Thor。”Loki依然是那副女性的样貌，她接近Thor，经过空气中噼里啪啦作响的雷电，那让她的头发末尾发出焦味，但那并不能阻止她的脚步，“在地狱的时候，你一脸妥协，可如今你看到了，听到了那些你妥协的内容，于是你又开始想要反悔吗？那么轻易就——”

“我开始想象他们的死亡，Loki。”Thor的头发被坐在他身上的女人扯了起来，他被迫抬高头去面对，Loki看见他嘴角内侧咬破的伤口，“我在杀死我的兄弟。”

“我知道。但我也说过别再背叛我，你打算以牺牲我来结束吗？”

“你和他们同样都是我的责任。”

“好国王。”Loki在那个前缀上加重了发音的同时，她的舌尖舔过Thor嘴里的伤口。

那伤口微不足道，但却依然让天空之神感到颤栗。

“但你已经来不及了，如果你够有预见性的话，你应该在我开始行动之前就将这场复仇结束。现在我说了算，Thor。”

“看见腰间我为你准备的面具了吗？”Loki的吻离开Thor的双唇的时候发出了令人感到羞耻的响亮水声，她目光下瞥，丰厚水润的双唇上深红的唇彩和Thor血的颜色融为一体，她说道，“如果这场战争让你犹豫不决，那么就戴上那副面具吧。让你的影子去参加神的宴会，而你则尽情地做你渴望做的事情吧。”

那面具的表面也开始噼里啪啦作响。

“为了你想保护的家人，Thor。”


	6. Chapter 6

龙是不死的。有时因为他们居住在地狱，会被人称作毒蛇。

双头的不死巨龙在地狱里发出难受的哼声，这里一片原本地上世界该有的景色它感到有些不适，长期生活在地下让它觉得阳光过于刺眼。它正在朝海前进，它没有选择飞行的方式，因为它需要换一身皮囊，翅膀在海里显得累赘，所以不需要，身体还需要再细长一些，尾巴要变得更粗，而四爪上需要有蹼，它一路更换着自己的模样，显得有些急不可耐。

他记得Loki说过神中间有个管理海洋的海神，名字叫Hlin，原本是庇护已经去世的众神之母，Loki的母亲，Frigg希望佑护的人的女神。而此刻，世界翻转，巨龙决定趁女神慌乱不在海洋的间隙占据这片领土，他其中一个脑袋想了想，决定给自己起一个响亮的名字以此纪念他夺得神位。另一个脑袋表示赞同并且已经开始想象一口咬碎这片海域的原主人的画面，神也会死于重伤。

双头的巨龙把自己称为Jormungand，意为环绕世界之巨兽。

 

Thor如Loki预料的那样戴上了那副面具。

在他人眼中，Thor依然是那个受人敬佩的天空之神。

而Loki则因为Thor暂时不会因为失去信徒而死亡暗自松了一口气，但此刻Thor是迷茫且混乱的，而这会持续多久Loki无法得知。

神应该活在人的愿望中吗，他想，他只想让他的家庭依循自己的愿望而活。

但现在似乎还不到对这条规则做些什么的时候。

凡事要讲究顺序。


	7. Chapter 7

Tyr踏上了证明他对恋人爱意的征途。

但Loki的声音就如同游荡的亡灵一样跟在他的身后，说着那些他在众神之中刻意不去在意的话。

Baldr躺在众神的目光之中，他全身涂满了膏药，但仍然可以闻到皮肉烧灼的恶臭。

太阳神在自己失控的火焰中燃烧。

Jormungand通过地狱的海洋——由无数地下水的支流汇聚而成——一路往上悄悄游动，他在地面的海洋深处看到了前来巡查的女神。他已然熟悉这片水域，正做为一个熟练的猎食者潜伏在女神身后。

Fenrir蹲守在树林之外，他抬头看了看天空，听到那些他从未听过的属于地面的鸟鸣声。他仔细分辨，那些鸟在诉说着地面还未散去的苦难。偶尔他听见从远处属于城市的地方传来嘈杂的声响，那里的人还未能听见鸟的话语，他们还不知道天空之神正远离他们，而大地由地狱之神踏足，海洋将被巨兽盘踞的事实。

而引发这一切的一个主谋和他的搭档正在树林之中享受着战前的欢愉。

 

Thor的眼前是一个更为年轻的Loki，是三百年前的那一个。

他让他的哥哥看到了他更为无助、痛苦且暴躁的那一面，而并非已将计谋刻上心头，变得邪恶的那一面。

“Loki——”他的弟弟此时正跪在粗粝的地面之上，而口中含着他的阴茎。他太急迫甚至呛到了自己。

虽然知晓这样的Loki也只不过是诡计中的一部分，但Thor却依然感到浑身疼痛。他的骨骼在变化，变得更加粗厚坚硬，他的心跳加快，皮肤上长出金色的毛皮，指甲变得尖锐弯曲，獠牙正在顶开原本的牙齿，血的味道沁入他的鼻腔。往日变成动物的时候他们并不会感到痛苦，那就和人类穿衣一样是个很简单的过程，但此刻他几乎能听见肋骨和肌肉相互纠缠时的拉扯声。

也许正因为他知晓眼前的Loki早已不是过去的Loki，所以这痛苦并非来源于像三百年前与Loki分离时的躁动，而是正因为想要竭力阻止变化才会感到疼痛。

他这么想道。

但Loki的魔力正在于他游走在界限边缘。

“Loki——”Thor掰开那个年轻的Loki的红唇，将自己的性器塞了进去，他注视着他的弟弟原本瘦削的脸颊被自己的分身撑起鼓出，他感到一点满足。当时那种重新握住Loki的感觉又再次回来。

他又处在界限之内，变成了三百年前的那个年轻的王子。

他和Loki相爱并不是一件可耻的事情，人类的规则影响不到他们，而或许正因为神的寿命漫长到人类无法用常识去理解，他们对于爱人的选择也超脱的多。

彼此紧密联系，相互互补是他们这段关系的源头。在他们还都是王子的时候，在那些关于争抢王位的野心还没浸没他们的喉咙的时候，他们不仅是兄弟，还是战友，一个善于决策，一个善于实施，一个善于克制对方暴躁脾气时的失控，一个善于调解对方不快时的孤僻。他们亲密无间，默契并非其他兄弟能够效仿。

所以直到野心冲进头脑的潮水退去之后，在彼此分离时才意识到自己的愚蠢。

但若问是否因此野心就可以不再，那是只属于诗人笔下的浪漫。

身为王或为成为王而生者的骄傲正在于释放野心时的自信和执着。

Loki如此，Thor也如此。

即使一方名为破坏，一方名为守护。

 

他们在渐渐落下的黑夜中亲吻彼此，即使人还看不出来夜幕已经降临。

白色的星在夜空中闪烁着不易察觉的亮光，Thor看见月光落在他弟弟的眼中让那双眼睛散发着光芒。

他已然习惯地狱的生活，所以他能看见月光与日色的细微差别，而此时在他心里更为柔和的那一个笼罩着他的弟弟。

做爱并不应该是件痛苦的事情，和他的弟弟在一起的时候更不应该如此，他想道。

他的余光瞥过他给Loki送来的羊，此时那些祭品正在他们的脚边，白色的皮毛即使沾染上一些污渍也依然在月光中散发着微光。

Thor突然感到有点轻松的喜悦。

于是他笑着，在他的弟弟露出不解的神情的时候按住对方正急迫撕扯自己衣服的动作，他把Loki抱在自己腿上，宽大的斗篷把他们两个人包裹在一起。

Thor的唇首先落在Loki黑色的头发上，他亲吻的位置靠近耳廓。Loki那里一点一点升高的温度贴着Thor的皮肤传了过来，他哈哈大笑起来又亲吻期Loki的下颚。

他的弟弟抬着头看不到他的表情，似乎感到有些焦躁。

Thor的胡渣钻进Loki敞开的领口，他开始啄吻起那片薄薄的皮肤。狮子的变化在中途停止了，獠牙的刮擦并不会伤害到Loki，反而让他觉得有些痒，而Thor粗硬的胡子弄出的略微痛感一起刺激着Loki，他发了个抖，觉得自己的阴茎头部开始湿润，挤在衣物中闷热难受。

于是他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，小声地呼唤着他的哥哥去做点什么。

“你比上战场的时候还要兴奋，Loki。”Thor的热气呼在他的耳边，这次他全身都在颤动。

而顾不上说什么，同时附在他跨下的那只刚在夜风中浸泡而冰凉的手就让他尖叫了起来。

“别……别停下……Thor……”他的弟弟难耐地用自己的跨去磨蹭他的手。

Thor因为这赤裸的爱意而发出粗鲁的吐气声。

这时，他又瞥见在他另一边脚下的Loki给他的面具。

他又感到那种熟悉的疼痛感，但他摇了摇头将这种感觉撇到脑后。

事情会好的，他想。

Loki还未能理解Thor反复的变化，他陷于Thor的魔力之中无法思考。

而那只包覆着他跨下衣物的手此时已经剥下他的裤子，将他的阴茎拿了出来在空气中玩弄。布料贴着他半个臀部，卡在他的身下。臀缝那里开始感到更加得燥热，而Thor的欲望正在试图冲破阻碍刺进他的身体。

他觉得无法在等待，而阴茎开始发疼。

迫不及待地转过身，扯开自己剩下的衣服，让Thor含住他的乳珠。而他的手则开始用魔法加速退去Thor的衣裤。

说什么更喜欢狮子，Thor想道。但他的弟弟不也正在这场爱欲中爽快得快要哭了出来。

说到底，他爱着Thor，简单、单纯。

这里没有可以用来润滑的东西，Thor不想伤到Loki。于是他让Loki变成了女性的形态。

阴道早就湿润得要滴出水来，Thor扶着自己的阴茎磨蹭了几下便挺了进去。

他听到了Loki窒息的呜咽声，而他的一个更深的插入将Loki逼出了啜泣。

“等等！”她在Thor开始将分身抽出来的时候惊呼出声，但这是一场毫无间隙的性爱。在行动力上，Thor有时几乎是可怕的，他不过几下就将他的弟弟逼迫地仿佛再也承受不住似的求饶。

他温柔地吻着Loki红润的嘴唇，轻咬着她的下唇，在舌尖打着转发出呢喃的呼声。但他下身却是凶狠的，甚至是在进行着一场博弈的。

Loki的诡计在于抓住Thor的身心，而Thor却在被引导下看似有些那么不一样。

Loki发现了这点，但诡计之神抓不住这微妙的变化。

他们互相在彼此的魔力中牵引与被牵引。

Thor的阴茎美味得让恶之神感到虚脱，但除了想要吃进更多就再也想不出其他的。天空之神用唇描绘着Loki的身体，像是在膜拜。

他们几乎从出生的时候就在一起，在度过了人类足可以书写一部历史巨作的岁月中，此刻他们在这个小小的树林里等待着迎来一场结局的开始。

热度在折磨着Loki的神经，她在一个几乎昏厥的高潮中变回了原本的样子。而Thor全根抽出的阴茎稍微改变下方向便刺进他的弟弟今晚还未被使用的后穴中。

连惊叫都做不到，Loki抽搐着如同一个可怜的孩子。他依然顶着三百年前那副年轻的样子，这让Thor产生了他在和那个属于他的战友的弟弟做爱的错觉。

于是他更加卖力起来，即使后穴已经被他征服得柔软不堪，看起来再也不能承受。他用舌头刮去漏出穴口的汁液，又给穴中送进给多粘稠的液体。

Loki能做的只是抱紧他的哥哥，等待着再一轮的高潮将他吞没。

 

黑幕下，灰色的狼转头看向林中。

他天上的父亲在散发着让他有些惊讶的味道。

而这时，有脚步声走近。

他回过头来看见了一位女神。他想起他见过对方，虽然只有一次，但他看见了她跟踪天空之神来到地狱时鬼祟的身影。

他警戒了起来。

想起那个神的名字——Sif。

而在Sif的身后还跟着一个背着弓箭的较为年轻的男性。

男性自称Ull，是女神Sif的儿子。


End file.
